Elephant Toast
by Britin Anne McCarthy
Summary: After a particularly messy experiment in his dorm room Bridge heads to the common room for a snack.


bNotes/b Rated PG for the kissin! This fic was inspired by my imouto and her habit of cutting toast to look like elephants. I love elephant toast it rules! Also this is set after Jack leaves SPD and Sky is promoted to Red and Bridge to Blue (I so love him in blue) and I'm working with the idea that they are still sharing a dorm.

Bridge always ate when he was responsible for the end of the world, which thankfully didn't happen very often. He also tended to eat after finishing a project. This was mostly because he would get so wrapped up in his work that he'd forget to eat and would be starving by the time he was done. Sometimes his hunger would lead to an even goofier mood than normal, particularly after doing some off the wall experiment simply to prove that he could.

Last time he'd tricked out his bed to the dismay of his roommate and all because Z had forgotten the cardinal rule; never question Bridge's odd comments. Or was it never suggest to Boss that he take a flea bath? Really either one could be dangerous to your health.

This time Bridge had managed to create enough energy with a potato to run a blender which in turn was used to make homemade peanut butter. It had all worked out relatively smoothly, after he remembered to put on the lid that is. There were a few stains on his t-shirt that he didn't think would ever come out, all in the name of science though! At lest they weren't as bad as the ones currently settling in on a red shirt that he had stashed under his bed. Sky never needed to know that Bridge had grabbed it before checking the color and then used it to clean off its owner's beloved handbook of mashed peanuts and oil.

Bouncing into the Common Room Bridge grinned and peaked into every corner like a rather sugared up version of James Bond as he made sure that the coast was clear before retrieving a knife, some toast, and sitting down in the rooms most comfortable chair. He had to take his gloves off to prepare his snack which could result in sensory overload and it was best to do so without others around. Better to be safe then sorry and escape the potential migraine.

The gloves were set aside and he got to work with the first step, applying the peanut butter. There was just enough for two slices and he made a mental note to use more peanuts the next time. Next was cutting the bread and this was difficult because it had to be cut in just the right way or it wouldn't look right. Next he had to put the small piece on top of the largest piece making sure to put it at a slight angle, and then the longer cut piece had to be put in front. Voila! Snack time!

Bridge was just about to take a big bite when he heard some poorly stifled chuckles behind him and turned in his seat to so quickly that the extra peanut butter on his toast streaked across his cheek.

"What," Sky couldn't fight help the grin, the corners of his mouth lifting up as he pushed away from the door frame and moved closer into the room to stand beside his boyfriend "Are you doing?"

"Making elephant toast."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"I think it slipped through the cracks after the lecture about not making poached eggs on the sidewalk in the summer using only a magnifying glass."

Bridge would have kept on talking if Sky had placed a finger to his lips before bending down to slowly lick the peanut butter off Bridge's cheek before planting a small kiss on the brunettes lips. "Delicious."

Another small kiss and then Sky pulled away and was back in the doorway as the world slowed and righted itself around Bridge. A bright grin accompanied with a promise to see him later and Sky left to go and do whatever he'd been on his way to do before his small detour and successful attempt at making Bridge weak in the knees.

"Oh! You owe me a t-shirt by the way!" Sky called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Not fair," Bridge mumbled, still not trusting himself to stand just yet "Does he have cameras installed or something?"

His only response was Sky's warm chuckle as it echoed down the halls.


End file.
